roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Please note: This is not a support forum; please talk to us over on Discord for support; Discord Invite - https://discord.gg/br3RWtG How do I opt in to Public Preview to get V1.2.1 of Battletech Steam users: * Right click Battletech * Go to properties * Select the Beta Tab * Select public_preview Ability Revision Beta in the drop down menu * Steam will now update your game version to V1.2.1 required to run the latest RT GOG Galaxy users: * Proceed to the game card for your game in the GOG Galaxy client. * Proceed to the game's settings via the "More" option, and select "Settings" * Select "ON" from the drop down menu in the "Beta Channels" option on the right hand side. * A "Channel" option should now be visible. And in the Dropdown should be the option for "Beta". * After selecting this option, GOG Galaxy should automatically start your download of the beta branch. How to Switch back on GOG Galaxy: * To switch back, simply repeat the steps above, but choose "default" in the Channel Drop down options. How do i get a DHS Kit? I tried to salvage one, but it did not work To get a DHS Kit you need to assemble a mech with an intact DHS engine core. If you strip that engine, you will get the engine core and the DHS Kit. If your reputation is high enough, you can find one from time to time in your local store for an pretty high price. How to install an DHS Kit # Drag an engine core from the Inventory '''on an mech. # Drag a DHS Kit on the core. # Add '''now '''heatsinks or double heatsinks as needed. '''What does the coloured lines while shooting mean The colours on your firing lines indicate which of your opponents arcs you are hitting. This helps because side and rear shots have an accuracy bonus! Outflank a hard to hit enemy to bring them down. * Direct line of sight = Solid Color. * Obstructed line of sight = Solid color + Color change (From the obstructed object to the target). * Indirect fire = dashed blue line. * Red = Frontal shot. * Cyan = Side shot. * Green = Rear Shot. * Dotted white = Sight of enemy but not within your current arc range. How to remove an DHS Kit from a core # Remove the core from an mech. # Press confirm. # After reentering the Mechbay, the core, the installed DHS Kit and the installed Heatsinks will be added to your inventory. There is that little "invalid" icon in the mechbay. Why is my build invalid? Press confirm, Mechengineer will tell you why. I used the installer, did everything right, but i still got old settings back, and game still dont load. Turn off cloudsaves in Steam/GoG. I added a Heatsink to my mech, but it cost no tonnage. 'Why ?' Some Engine cores have internal heatsinks < 10. Heatsinks added UP to 10 cost a slot, but no weight. You already paid the weight with the engine weight. Why can't i add that engine core to my mech. I have it, but it dont show in the mechbay. The core has to have an rating of at least twice the tonnage of your mech. You can't mount FC 155 on a 80t mech thus it will not show up in the mechlab. Reason for this that the lowest possible amount of movement points a mech can have is two and the MP are calculated as rating/tonnage. The upper limit is 8 MP that means the rating can't be over 8 times your tonnage. Means a 30t Spider is limited to a FC 240 at best. But with a clan MASC it's able to "breach the sound barrier" and sprint about 21 hexes or 525m on ideal terrain. I want to report a bug, how and where can i do this? First, if you want to report an bug, please update to the latest version - Battletech and RogueTech. You need also to know how to reproduce the bug. If you are not on the latest version, please do NOT report that bug. Join us on Discord - that's the fastest way for most of the bugs. I want to update RogueTech, will it break my save? If an update will break an save, the changelog will say it so. Where do i find the logs they ask for? There are 3 logs, in almost every case only output_log.txt is needed. If they need another log, they will ask for it. The paths for the logs are: *BATTLETECH\BattleTech_Data\output_log.txt *BATTLETECH\Mods\.modtek\ModTek.log *BATTLETECH\Mods\BTModLoader.log How do i enable the debug menu in BattleTech ? The debug menu itself gets enabled during the RogueTech installation. To make it visible during an contract press LEFT CTRL + SHIFT + MINUS (-). Where do i find the version number of BattleTech and RogueTech? In the Main Menu of the game in the lower left corner. Content